


Let's keep her.

by nephxlim



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus and Alec find an abandoned warlock baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's keep her.

“Ew, this is disgusting.” Alec looked at the slimy, sticky something on his hand, then fixed his eyes on Magnus. 

The ground beneath them was covered in moss and mud, the thick walls all around were full of the sticky stuff he’d found on Alec’s hand. Nothing could’ve made one think that this used to be a bunker, if it wasn’t for the secret entrance in the middle of the woods. 

To Alec’s surprise, Magnus didn’t seem half as disgusted as the Shadowhunter himself. 

“I can’t make it any less disgusting, Alexander”, said Magnus, rolling his eyes.

Alec didn’t say anything. He had dragged Magnus along because Jace and Izzy were in Idris and someone needed to take care of this problem. And Alec has also been the one complaining about all the dirt ever since they stepped into the woods. 

“This is just not exactly my territory”, he said after a while. 

“You hunt demons, how much worse can it get?” Magnus let out a quiet laugh. 

Thes seemed to have reached dead end now. Alec was the first to walk further into the room they just discovered. It wasn’t like any of the other rooms in the bunker. Instead of moss and mud, there were linen sheets all over the floor. In the middle of the room was a big wooden box. Alec furrowed his brows at it. Anything could be in there. 

“Alexander”, Magnus whispered, and Alec immediately heard the shock in his voice. He turned to the warlock, whose eyes were fixed on the walls. 

Alec looked around, noticing why Magnus seemed so afraid. The walls were painted in read, all over, the same two words in big letters. 

**_THE DEVIL._ **

The shadowhunter’s eyes wandered back to the box. He took a deep breath and walked towards it, feeling Magnus stiffen behind him. 

“I’ll open it”, he said. 

“Don’t”, Magnus replied. Alec couldn’t tell why Magnus was so scared, actually. That wasn’t a lot like him. 

Despite Magnus’s words, Alec put his hand on the lid of the box and slowly pulled it off. It wasn’t heavy and didn’t take a lot of strenght. The shadowhunter lurked into the box, carefully, yet curious, and huffed a laugh as he saw what was inside. 

“Well, look at that”, he said, dropping the lid of the box. Inside, there was a girl, barely older than two years. She looked back at him with her big, brown eyes, which were full of fear. Her dark skin was covered with green spots on arms and legs, and the tip of her nose, just as her fingertips, were white. 

“It’s not usual for warlocks to develop their demon marks that early”, Magnus said, and Alec jumped at how close his voice was. Somehow, Magnus had managed to walk over to him without making a sound. 

“I know”, Alec said, still eying the child, who was now stretching out her arms toward Magnus. The warlock leaned down to lift the girl up. She smiled at him, and Magnus smiled back. 

“Look, I think she likes me.” Magnus poked the tip of the girl’s nose, inspecting his finger after, as though he’d expect to figure the white was just paint. “We should take her to New York with us.”

“Mama?” The child’s eyes widened. 

“Oh dear”, Alec said, “I don’t think your mama wants you back.” He looked at the walls again. Whoever the mother was, Alec surely was right. 

“Alexander”, said Magnus, and as soon as the shadowhunter looked at him again, he continued talking. “Let’s keep her.” 

“Magnus. This is not an abandoned cat. This is a child. Also, I do need to remind you that she’s immortal and, unlike me, she will stick with you until the day one of you die.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Alec and Magnus had talked about children quite often. They actually both wanted kids, although they were still unsure about how to get there. Alec didn’t even get the idea of adopting a warlock child, but by the look on his boyfriend’s face, Magnus did think about it before. 

“Do you think the clave-”

“Oh, Alexander. Who cares about the clave?” Magnus looked at the girl again. “I just think it can’t be coincidence. This is a chance.” 

Alec’s eyes now turned back to the child. Magnus was right. The clave couldn’t possibly care who raised this child as long as it didn’t harm anyone. And from what he had heard, abandoned warlock children aren’t exactly treated nice, wherever they ended up. 

“Fine”, he said. 

“Fine?” Magnus’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yes, you’re right. It’s a chance. But you need to hear out some facts. One, a child takes responsibility and that means no more parties in the loft.” This fact actually made Alec smile. Finally. “Two, she’s a warlock, you will have to teach her. Three, you need to take care of her when I’m out hunting. Four, Jace and Catarina will most likely try to kill everyone who’ll try to stop them from being her godparents. And Five, she’s immortal, and she’ll forever be your daughter. Alive.” 

Magnus furrowed his brows and Alec wondered at which part, although he was sure the warlock wondered if he’d manage to not throw any more parties for at least sixteen years. 

“Okay”, Magnus said. “But you forgot number six.”

“Number six?”

“We need a name.” 

“Oh”, Alec laughed, “that’s an easy one. Let’s just call her Camille.”

“Alexander!” Magnus’s chin dropped, which caused Alec to laugh even louder. 

“No, really. Maybe she has a name already. I mean, she’s old enough to talk, isn’t she? We can’t just walk around and give her another name if she clearly remembers her old one.” Alec turned to the girl. “Sweety, do you have a name?” 

“Dawn”, she said, eying Alec curiously. 

“Oh”, Magnus said, “that’s a bit ironic.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Let’s go home, I can’t stand another minute in here. Also, I think we need a room for Dawn.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement. 

As they left the room, Alec couldn’t help but smile a little. They came here because this place was suspicious, and walked out as parents. He wondered how his family would react, although most of them would be truly happy about it. 

He was a father now.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/128192720212/in-which-alec-and-magnus-find-an-abandoned-warlock).


End file.
